Amber Haine
Amber was a mistake. Her parents were in their early thirties, and scared of bringing a child into this hellhole of a world. She was born in December, inside a Private bunker at the end of a nuclear induced winter. Her early childhood was rough, living off of limited supplies in their bunker. Regardless, Robert and Erin loved Amber. She grew up learning what she could of Pre-War Flora and Fauna. She studied maps and survival techniques. She was preparing for the future, however she could. Teenage years After her fifteenth birthday, Rob left the Bunker for the first time since the war. He returned three days later with A Radstag behind him. It was at that moment that Amber truly saw the affects of the war. Amber and her father left on frequent runs to map the surrounding area, and a few months after turning seventeen, she and her father ran across a group of people. Now they’d seen and meet others, but this was different. These men and women were well armed and armored. She’d meet a US Army Remnant Patrol. Her father was less than enthused. Twenties Amber used the next few years to hone her tracking and mapping skills. She took more and more risks, to Erin and Robert’s displeasure. After twenty-four year in Western Virginia, she crossed over into West Virginia Proper. She followed the Potomac a ways, and into the Mire, but soon made her way into the Savage Divide. Now she’d run into Raiders before, but these were different. After only a week of hiding in the mountains, she was found by the the Trappers. She’d run across their traps, and made the mistake of getting caught. The next few months were grueling hell for her. She was used in more ways than one. After a while though, the Trappers all faded. Most died, others ran. She left for the West, in hopes of finding better. The Enclave Amber ran across a patrol in the Forest. This patrol was, at the time, being overwhelmed by ghouls. Amber assisted, and the Patrol commander took interest. With nowhere else to go, Amber accepted the offer. She was chosen for the Scout Corp after her skill set was revealed, and when given the opportunity, she took a liking to throwing knives and grenades. After just under a year with the Enclave she’d been promoted to Lieutenant. She began keeping her book after a particularly gruesome fight involving a Yao-Guai and raiders. Details Nature: Disinterested Philosophy: Leave me alone, and I’ll leave you alone. Misc: Keeps a book of tallies for her number of kills. Strengths: Crack shot with a 10 mm and .44. She has a deft hand when it comes to locks. A demolitions expert. A throwing knives expert. Rising star in the Enclave Officer Corp. Can go long periods with limited social contact. Can make due with what she’s given. Weaknesses: People skills aren’t exactly her thing. She’s shit with rifles, and most of all power armor. Not being from West Virginia is a problem when it comes to interacting with the local populace. Category:NPCs Category:Free States Category:Deceased